The Eye of the Beholder
by CSIslave
Summary: Alexis James took a job at the Las Vegas Crime lab to move away from her past. But what happens when the past finds her again? Will her new love be able to help her survive? GregOC
1. The Beginning

A/N: This is for my friend, Alice… LOVE YOU BUNCHES!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

People say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. For me, it seems like it's not there at all. Every day I drag myself to work, sick as it makes me feel, only to avoid him, try not to see him all day. It isn't very hard… we're part of two different worlds… well, different labs, anyway. I work in trace, while he's just a shout away in the DNA lab. Sometimes he passes by, waving and smiling… I don't bother to look up. It's not worth feeling that emptiness in the pit of my stomach. Mostly who comes in here is the CSI's… I want to be one of them. Then maybe Greg would respect me, maybe even feel the way I feel about him. It's awful, how much he can change my life. Everyday, I have a conversation with a CSI that goes something like this:

"The fibers are 100 cotton… the substance is unidentified."

"No, it's Kool-Aid. Greg told us." And then off I go, blushing and turning away and changing the subject. Just his name makes me go crazy… I still remember the first day we met…

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"All right, Alexis. You've met everyone but our Greggo."

"_Greggo_?"

"Greg Sanders… DNA guy, total goof ball. Sorry you have to meet him!" Sara grins at me and leads me into an empty room. "He should be back soon… have a seat." I sit in the wheelie chair, spinning around as fast as I can… the day's been a blur anyway, so far. I know I'm being childish, but I'm nervous as hell. My first day at a new job always does this to me.

"You're making me really dizzy…" The voice is teasing, but I still feel apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I just…" and everything stops. Sara is saying something, but I can't hear her… what's going on? His face is all I can see… and then it hits me; _oh my god. This must be love._

"Hello?" Damn, he's asking me a question and I didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I'm Greg Sanders."

"Greg Sanders…" my emotions leak through to bring a dreamy sigh and high pitch to my voice as I say this. I know I'm red… he looks a little pink, too.

"Right, well… welcome to my lab! I am the lord and master of this little operation and you will obey me!" Again with the light hearted voice, the sparkle in the eyes… he's just as beautiful inside as he is gorgeous on the outside. That will make it harder to forget about him.

"Well Greg, I'm Alexis James. Nice to meet you… see you around!" I rush out of the room, my heart beating rapidly. Every time someone affects me like this, I get hurt. I always fall for these guys who seem too good to be true… and they always are. Every time.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

That's my only thought as I wake up, getting ready for another day at work, another day with him… although it's been a year since I got hired at the crime lab, I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I see him. I've managed to never speak to him much all the year that I've known him, even though I want to every time I see him. I push my cereal away; the city never sleeps and I never eat. I pick up my keys, my thermos of hot chocolate- I never drink coffee, life is already bitter enough- and then make sure my door is locked tightly. Ever since I moved from San Francisco, I've been much more careful. Climbing in my car, start the engine and head towards work.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Right when I walk in the door, I can tell something is up; everyone is smiling at me, even people I've never spoken to. My partner in trace keeps grinning, and doesn't stop all day.

"What?" She just shakes her head. When shift is almost over, an announcement comes over the speakers.

"Will Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows and Alexis James please report to the break room immediately?" My heart stops beating; what did I do? Did I totally ruin crucial evidence on a high profile case? My partner winks at me… confused as hell, I pick up my bag and head towards the break room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Everyone is already sitting… waiting for me. Feeling stupid, I quickly sit. I start to speak, but I'm afraid to ask what the meeting's about.

"Thanks for coming, everyone." Grissom stand at the head of the table. Sara isn't looking at him. Catherine told me that Grissom sent her a plant… and that's all he'd ever done for her in the year that I'd been there. It had been obvious to me from day one that they were completely in love with each other, so I didn't really need everyone filling me in on their sad non-relationship. Sara once begged to talk to me, and I said she could come over to my place any time… except for then, as usual, she got caught up in a case.

"Sara…" it was painfully obvious by the long pause that Grissom wanted Sara to look at him… when she didn't, he pressed on. "Would you like to tell?"

"No, thank you." She just stares off into space… if Grissom wasn't so heavily guarded, I swear he would have started to cry right there.

"Alexis, will you come up here please?" My knees have never felt so weak. I rise, steadying myself with the table, and I walk to Grissoms' side. He places a hand gently on my shoulder. Am I about to be fired?

"Alexis, what's the best thing that could happen to you right now?" My heart screams, 'For Greg to run in and tell me he loves me.' My mouth says,

"To not be fired." Everyone laughs, and Grissom plucks my nametag off of my neck. Dammit, I am being fired. I close my eyes, trying not to cry, and I feel him put something cold and hard in my hand and something else around my neck. I look into my hand to see the glinting metal of a gun.

"Holy crap…" I can't help but gasp. Why the hell would I need a gun? I look at the thing dangling around my neck… it's a new name tag.

LAS VEGAS POLICE DEPARTMENT

CLARK COUNTY, NEVADA

ALEXIS JAMES

CRIME SCENE ANALYST

C.S.I. LEVEL 1

"Oh my god!" I put my hand to my heart, forgetting that I'm holding the gun. Everyone ducks nervously, but I hardly notice.

"So when I went to that crime scene last month…"

"That was your test, and you passed with flying colors." I can't believe I'm crying. Unable to control myself and feeling stronger than I ever have, I kiss Grissom on the cheek and run out the door.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Greg!" I burst into the DNA lab, spotting him with his back turned to him. I run up to him and grab him, giving him the biggest hug I've ever given anyone.

"Greg, did you hear?" He turns, looking shocked. Then he looks at my grinning tear-streaked face and he grins too.

"Hey!" He hugs me back… just that 'hey' and his gentle touch make my heart hammer even more wildly… it's not possible that it could beat any faster without me having a heart attack.

"I got promoted!"

"I know… one second." He pushes my arms off of him and walks over to his mini fridge. What did I do now? My jaw drops as he pulls out a case filled with red roses and babies' breath. "Congratulations…" he hesitates, his face gets red… I want to kiss him, but my mind keeps me in check. _Stay away, Alexis…_

" Would you like to go to breakfast with me?"

"Now?"

"Now."

Holy crap. What can I do? I could say no, ignoring my heart and my dream for the past year. Or I could say yes, be happy for a few weeks and risk a repeat of San Francisco.

"I'd love to, Greg." His face lights up in a grin and he hugs me again. I hug him too, trying not to get attached to the feeling and ignoring how my heart was telling me how right this felt.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >


	2. First Case

A/N: Glad you two liked it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, nor do I own "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair.

Alicat Sanders: lol, sorry about making you squirt. Hope you like this next part… I'm just making Alexis up as I go along, so I don't know if she matches your character! She's fun though!

TheLOSTCSIfreak: oh, love your name! Here ya go!

Again, this is dedicated to Alice, my good friend.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The locker room couldn't seem any smaller. Since Greg and I get off at the same time, we decided to go change at the same time. The result of this? Neither of us wants to change out of our gross-smelling clothes while the other is there. We just sit awkwardly, looking at each other and laughing nervously, then looking away again. After about five minutes of this, I can't take it anymore.

"This is ridiculous." Standing timidly, I start to unbutton my shirt, my back to Greg. I ease it off my shoulders, and then glance behind me at Greg. He's looking away like the perfect gentleman, but he looks over when he feels me looking at him. He grins at me and turns back away. Only then do I realize how awful I probably look… shirt hanging off of shoulders, looking at him through my eyelashes. Blushing, I take my shirt all the way off and shove it in my locker. I don't have many options here: a plain white shirt or my "I need a Hug" shirt. I grab the latter and look at Greg again. He has his shirt off, and I can't do anything but stare at his muscular back. Acting on impulse, I walk to him and put my hands on his shoulders. Hi skin feels warm beneath my hands. Jumping a little, he turns and looks into my eyes. Smiling, I lean closer and whisper in his ear.

"You ready?" He laughs and whispers back.

"Do I look ready?" Smiling even bigger, I pull away and admire him. I'm acting so unlike myself… I feel bolder, like I always do at the beginning of something big.

"You look fine." He winks at me and I feel like a 13-year-old girl. To my sadness, Greg pulls on a shirt. He smiles at me, and then grabs his keys from his locker.

"Let's go." He puts a hand on the small of my back, gently leading me to the door. My heart is pounding so fast… I hardly notice Grissom watching us go together.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Greg helps me into his car and then gets in himself. Finally, my brain starts working. Greg starts the car and looks over to me; he must see the panic in my eyes, because he immediately reaches over and takes my hands in his.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"

"Grissom saw us." Greg laughs, dropping my hands. I feel angry. "You don't think it matters?" He shakes his head, looking into my eyes. My anger evaporates. I could never be angry with Greg for long.

"As far as Grissom knows, we're just going for a friendly breakfast as co-workers." My spine tingles at the way he states this… it's like we're having a secret meeting that no one knows anything about.

"Thank you so much for asking me, Greg…" I don't know what else to say. I sure can't say what I feel right now.

"You're welcome. Hey, Alexis, I know we never really talk…" oh god, please don't ask me why… "How old are you?"

"Two years younger than you." I can't believe I said that. He probably thinks I'm a stalker now. He doesn't even notice, or if he does, he doesn't make a big deal about it.

"Nice. Um…" I can tell he's struggling for words.

"Can I turn on the radio?" He nods, and I do. A song is just beginning, and I know it but I can't remember what it's called. Greg pumps his fist into the air and whoops happily.

"What?"

"I love this song!" I laugh, and when the words start Greg starts singing energetically along.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_DRIVING down the street and I hardly know you_

_It's just like we were meant to be._

Greg goes on, changing to words to suit his purposes.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

He reaches over and grabs my hand, wiggling his eyebrows at me and making me laugh.

_Got a BOYFRIEND…_

He trails off, letting the singer have a solo as he asks me a question.

"You don't, do you?" Blushing, I shake my head furiously. He grins, and then shouts as the music builds. "You know this song?" I nod, and he points at me. "Take it!" I laugh, but sing my heart out.

_But this is just the beginning, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming._

Caught up in the moment, we clash heads in the middle and sing together.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

Laughing, we part our heads.

"You have a beautiful voice." He wipes tears of laughter from his eyes as he says it.

"So do you, Mr. Sanders." I want to kiss him so badly… "Where do you know that song from?" He blushes and looks a little uncomfortable.

"Actually, my old girlfriend introduced me to it and I got hooked." I don't know what to say, but then I notice he's pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. I start to freak out.

"Greg, what are you doing?" He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Ready to go inside?" I pull away, trying to think of how I can escape.

"Greg, I thought we were eating…" Dammit, I really wanted to trust him. And he picked a crappy Motel Inn, for gods' sake. He looks confused.

"We are…" he points to my left. A small building with a glowing sign that proudly displays, "The Little Diner" stands several feet from the motel.

About now, I feel really stupid. Why do I always assume the worse? Not every guy is a Sam.

"Oh… that's nice." I feel like crying, but I just jump out of the car. He follows, and thankfully it seems as if he didn't notice how untrusting I was. As we sit down in The Little Diner, I can't help but question myself. I amaze myself with how little I trust people. What really gets to me, what started my whole mistrust thing… well, besides Sam… was when I was 14 and my little sister was 10.

My sister, Angel, was so smart. She won the elementary school spelling bee, won several essay contests, and even earned enough money to buy our town a new orphanage. No one cared, though. No one thought it was amazing that this little 10-year-old girl had such a big heart. No one ever said, "Oh, congratulations! I saw you on TV!" I was jealous of her success, of course, but I supported her. We hardly ever fought. I would get home one hour before her on school days. At 3:30 pm, she would walk in the door and we would talk about how her day had gone. That Friday, she wasn't home at 3:30. She wasn't home at 5:30.

Angel didn't come home at all that day.

_Then_ people started caring. No one cared when this little girl changed so many people's lives. They cared when it was discovered, based on DNA evidence, that she had been kidnapped by a man suspected to be a child abuser and the police couldn't locate him. No one cared when she was the youngest girl to ever win a spelling bee. They cared when her broken body was found naked in the river about five months later. They didn't care when she was the first person to organize help for a family who has lost their home. They cared when the TV announced to the world that my baby sister had been raped repeatedly over the five months and then beaten to death. They didn't care about the good things. Only the bad things got them to react. It was too late for Angel; she will never know what these people really thought of her. I don't know why it happened to her. I don't know what happened to the man who killed her. I do know that no one would talk to me, not even my parents, until one day a man from the crime lab who had worked on my sisters case stopped by to see me. He said he worked in DNA and that he was so sorry. He told me he had made sure no one dropped the case. I knew then that I wanted to help people like he had helped me. Maybe that's part of why I immediately fell in love with Greg; maybe it's just coincidence.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Breakfast is almost over. Greg looks a little sad. I feel awful that I accepted his offer and spent the whole time in silence.

"So, Greg… how long have you been working there?" I feel so stupid… it's a stupid question. He grins widely, though, seeming relieved that we're talking.

"About seven years now."

"And you're still not a CSI?' He shakes his head sadly.

"Nah… but soon, I hope."

"Me too. It'd be fun to work together." He smiles, and I reach across the table and grab his hands. We just look at our hands for a minute, and everything feels so perfect… then he pulls away slowly, looking at his feet.

"Alexis, I love being here with you, but I have to ask you something." I sit back, listening intently.

"Why have you avoided me in the lab the past year?" Shit. Double shit. I was so happy, and now I have to make a huge decision; I could tell him everything, or I can lie. I don't think I'm capable of lying to Greg.

"Greg, from the first day…" how can I saw this without seeming crazy? "I've always-" our phones ring in unison. Sick with relief, I pick mine up. Greg does the same.

"Hey Alexis, it's Sara."

"Hi Sara, what's up?"

"We've got a case. We need you over here right away." She gives me the address, and I jot it down and hang up. Greg finishes a little after I do, and I immediately squeal at him.

"I've got my first crime scene!"

"I've got the second part my initiation…" he looks a little pale.

"Baxter case?"

"Yep."

"Greg, we're working together!" He grins and gives me thumbs up.

"Sweet! Let's get going."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It didn't even occur that people might assume things about Greg and me until I got there. Sara and Grissom watch in amazement as Greg helps me out of his car. My klutziness kicks in and I trip into his arms. Anyone else would have set me down and made sure I was okay, but Greg picks me up, twirls me around, and flings me over his shoulder. Despite the audience, I squeal with glee and laugh as he carries me towards the scene.

"Greg, out me down!"

"Never!" Suddenly, he does. I see Grissom looking at us skeptically. Greg shoots me a look, and I realize how important this case is to both of us. Greg could get the promotion he's been dreaming of, and this is my only chance to make a first impression as a Crime Scene Investigator. I somber up and look directly into Grissom's eyes.

"You both ready?" Sara grins at us, and I know it's not just for good luck; I wonder if she'll ever let me forget that I showed up with Greg. We nod, and I don't know about Greg, but my stomach is twisted with nerves. Grissom walks through the door, Sara close behind, and Greg and me behind her, side by side. I can't help it; I grab his hand tightly, and he squeezes my hand back. The smell of blood is thick in the air. We walk into the bedroom, and my mouth falls open at what I see. Brass is already there, and he tells us what happened.

"Victim is 16 year old Kelsey Baxter. Her parents and younger sister were out for dinner. 18-year-old neighbor said he heard screams and called the cops.

"He?" I feel furious, and my mouth if threatening to go crazy. "Was she sexually abused?"

"No sign of sexual abuse or rape," Grissom quips. He's already examining her. I feel the bile rise in the throat, and I swallow harshly.

"What do you want me to do, Grissom?" He looks into my eyes, and looks a little shocked. I don't blame him; people have told me how my eyes seem to pierce through your skin when I'm angry.

"What do you want to do?" He's giving me a chance. What if I screw up the whole case?

"I'd like to go next door and talk to the boyfriend."

"You mean the neighbor?" I don't say anything. "Go ahead. Take Greg with you. I rush out the door, going too fast for Greg to keep up. Not even someone I love could keep me from talking to this bastard.


	3. I'm Crazy for this Girl

I rarely feel as stupid and incompetent as I do right now… what am I thinking, charging down the stairs, ready to yell 'guilty' at this guy who I've never talked to? I stop and slump to the landing. Greg catches up and notices me crumpled on the floor. I hardly notice as he slides down the wall to sit next to me. I stare straight ahead.

"Alexis?" Greg's hand touches my shoulder gently. No matter how shocked I am, Greg will always be able to pull me out of it. I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face until he reaches up and wipes them away.

"Greg, what if I'm making a huge mistake? Everything I know says that this guy is guilty as hell, but I've never even seen him. What kind of CSI am I?" I put my head in my hands, ashamed to look at him.

"Alexis, if that assumption makes you a bad CSI, then imagine what that would make me… I mean, I feel like I know this guy is guilty. End of story, lock the bastard up and throw away the key. But we both know we can't do that… we have to pull ourselves together and go talk to this guy. All right, Alexis?" I look up into his sincere brown eyes; he's closer than he has ever been. If I moved just a few centimeters forward, the space between our lips would be gone, bringing my fantasy for the last year to a blissful reality. He seems to notice this as well… his eyes seem to grow a bit wider, his face a bit closer to mine. I want to make this fantasy real, but even when I'm in love, the scientific side of my mind kicks in. He leans even closer and I stop him.

"Greg… we're on the clock." My voice is a little above a whisper. He pulls back, nodding and smiling, as if nothing happened. I sigh and start to stand, but Greg stands before me and offers his hand. I reach up and take it, smiling at him. He has a goofy grin plastered on his face. He helps me up... I'm so close to him, I can feel the heat radiating from his body. Still holding hands, we go down the stairs together.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Gunnar Fiddy; age 18, green eyes, messy cut black hair. He's leaning against the wall, not a care in the world. He doesn't even bother to look interested when Greg and I introduce ourselves as the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He just steps aside and lets us into his small house. I take it all in; a couch, two chairs, a TV and a coffee table cover the living room. Look around the corner, I can see the kitchen, and beyond that a small hallway. Gunnar sits on the couch.

"You guys want a beer or something?" I raise my eyebrows at Greg.

"We're all right, thanks. So, you reported that you heard screams coming from next door?" He nods lazily, and reaches for the remote. I clear my throat loudly and he looks over, rethinking his action. After a moment, he scoffs and leans back in the couch. "May I?" I don't wait for him to answer; I sit in the chair across from him. "Well Mr. Fiddy, we'd like to thank you for the call. Now, if you don't mind, I need to ask you some questions." He burps; I take this for an approval. "How well did you know the victim?" He laughs a little.

"So something did happen to the bitch?" I pull back a little, alarmed.

"Sir, be respectful. She's dead." He shakes his head, running his hands through his hair.

"I knew her pretty good… she'd come over sometimes…" he must have noticed the look I give Greg, because he quickly amends his previous statement. "Nothing funny, just to watch TV, get help with homework… whatever. I didn't care."

"When was the last time you saw the victim?"

"Last night, around midnight. She just crawled into bed with-" his eyes narrow as he realizes what he's said. "I mean…" his eyes now have a new emotion sparkling behind them; fear.

"Sir, do you mind if we search the premises?"

"Whatever." He's trying to gain back the cool guy act he was putting on when we came in, which is good for us; we're now free to search the house, no warrant needed. I nod to Greg, and he follows me down the hallway. The first door lets us into a bathroom. It's small and dirty. I move on; we can always check that out later. The next door is a linen closet. I quickly move on from that to the last door in the hall. I push it open gently and enter. Even in the darkness, I can make out each of the shapes. A queen size bed lies unmade in the middle of the room, beneath a large window. There's a small bookcase with books thrown haphazardly into its shelves. A desk with multiple drawers is against another wall, and then there's a closet. Greg hangs back in the doorway while I step forward to look around.

"Greg." He's at my side immediately. I pull out my maglite and aim it at the bed. No need to move it around, looking for evidence; the first place I aim it, a large stain illuminates. I search the rest of the bed systematically, so I don't miss any spots. Greg and I watch in amazement as almost every inch of the sheet illuminates as I pass the light over it. Greg takes pictures, and we start to swab it, but decide to bag the whole sheet. I hold it up, sickened and proud. If we can match any of the DNA on the sheet to Kelsey's, this should be more than enough evidence for a more thorough search. I smile at Greg.

"I think we may have him." Greg smiles at me, too, and my head spins again. Gunnar suddenly appears in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He sounds sick and scared. I walk up to him, getting ready to leave.

"We're just going to take this back to the lab to process it. You don't mind, do you? Good." I walk out the door, and Greg follows close behind.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The corner has moved the body by the time we get back. Grissom and Sara are having a discussion in the middle of the bloodstained room.

"What do we know?" Greg whispers to Brass so as not to disturb them.

"COD seems to be stab wound to the back, but we're not sure yet. There were traces of a white powder on the bedside table, looks like coke. Like I said, we won't know anything for sure until it gets processed. What did you guys get?"

"This guy said something about the deceased getting into bed with him, so we took his sheet." I pass it to Brass. He sighs and takes the bag.

"Good work you two. Why don't you head back to the lab and start getting on someone's ass about our evidence?" I nod.

"Gladly."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I have never been so glad to have a shift be over. It's emotionally exhausting to battle with yourself. So far, we haven't gotten any results, but Grissom said he was extremely pleased with our work. I'm still smiling as I walk out to the parking lot. I pull out my keys and start to grab for the car key when I feel someone behind me. I whirl around quickly; Gunnar is standing there, watching me with gleaming eyes.

"Alexis?"

"Mr. Fiddy, as a suspect in the current case, I'm not allowed to talk with you."

"Why not?"

"How do you know my name?" He just grins; it sends shivers down my spine.

"Alexis?" I turn again. Greg is coming out of the lab. He spots Gunnar and rushes over. "Mr. Fiddy, you're not permitted to be here. Leave." I've never heard Greg take this tone with anyone. Gunnar's eyes narrow again. He hesitates, and then retreats into the darkness.

"See ya around… Angel."

I gasp and tears spring from my eyes. It didn't sound like he was calling me angel… it sounded like he was calling up ghosts from the past. It's probably just my imagination, though. Greg puts a warm hand on my cheek.

"Are you all right?"

"Nice timing, Greg." I smile and laugh weakly.

"Hey, you're shaking." It's true; my knees feel like they're going to disappear completely. "Let me drive you home." I don't trust myself to speak, so I nod. He leads me to his car and helps me into the passenger seat. I lean back in the chair and Greg gets in, slamming the door shut behind him. I open an eye a little and look at him. He's looking at my face with… I'm not sure, exactly. He looks like he's never seen anything like me before, like he wants to reach out and touch me but just can't bring himself to do it. He sighs and starts the car. I sit up, looking at Greg. He's focused on the road now; I want to see that look again.

"Do you mind if I put in a CD?" I shake my head. He reaches across and opens the glove compartment. His hand brushes my thigh and I gasp slightly. He turns a bright shade of red. "Sorry." He pulls out a CD and snaps it shut again. He puts it in, and waits for music to fill the car. I roll my window down as the music starts; the breeze blows my hair wildly around my face.

_She rolls the window down  
and she talks over the sound  
of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind_

Greg and I laugh as we realize that I just rolled down the window; he seems to be watching me for a reaction.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
_

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

Greg is still watching me, and I think I'm starting to get the message.

Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl_

I look over at him, not daring to believe what my heart is telling me. We're already in my driveway; I don't know how long we've been here.

"Greg… was there a reason you played that song?" He grins impishly at me.

"Maybe." I smile and laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alexis… try to get some sleep." He leans over to open the door for me and I turn my head. Our lips graze each others softly. I freeze; Greg, however, changes the course of his hand from the doorknob to the back of my head. He brings my lips to his in a gentle kiss. My heart is racing… I drape my hands around his shoulders and he deepens the kiss. I let my fingers run through his hair as he explores my back with his hands. Several minutes later, I pull away, gasping for breath.

"Greg?" He smiles at me again and leans in and gives me another soft kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alexis… I'll pick you up, all right?" I nod, speechless. He smiles as I stumble out of the car and watch him drive away. He honks farewell and I stand in amazement and watch as his taillights disappear into the endless darkness.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A/N: All scientific observations and names of tools are drawn simply from memory… so sorry bout that! I don't own "Crazy for this Girl" from Dawson's Creek.

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE!_**


	4. Christmas thoughts and Angels

Work starts in 2 hours, and I still haven't slept at all. My brain keeps re-living every second of that wonderful kiss with Greg. I glance at the clock and sigh heavily. I should really go to bed, but I don't think I can. Insomnia has served Grissom and Sara well in life, so it might do me some good too. Flopping back on the couch has done absolutely nothing for me, so I get up and wander to the kitchen. I fill the teakettle and put some water on to boil; the house feels so cold right now. Rubbing my hands together, I turn on the heat. It's hard to explain how I feel right now… drained but awake, kind of scared of what the next shift will bring. I stare out the window at my driveway, where Greg will be in a few hours to pick me up for work. Suddenly, something small melts on the window. Surprised, I turn my gaze upwards to the sky. Snow is cascading down from the heavens. I watch the flakes grow in size as they hit my window. I can't really help it; I giggle like a little girl. Snow has always been able to brighten up my day. Running to the door, I pull on my boots and throw a scarf around my neck. I fling open my door and walk out into the darkness. I feel my arms lift from my sides, and I spin in circles, my eyes closed. Call me crazy, but snow just seems magical to me. Always has and always will. As I'm dancing in the snow, a sudden light gets into my eyes. I squint towards the source and see Greg's car pulling into my driveway. He hops out, holding a thermos and a huge grin on his face.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The snow falls on our blanket, despite our attempt to set up our picnic dinner under a tree in the park. Greg brought hot chocolate- somehow, he knew I don't drink coffee- and a chicken and rice dish. I cringed when I saw it, but was pleasantly surprised to find that Greg, unlike most men, could cook wonderfully.

"So you like it Alexis?" I nod, chewing thoughtfully and looking up at the sky as the flakes fall steadily. "What's on your mind?" I swallow and smile at him.

"A few things, actually. Just thinking about the case, Christmas…"

"Christmas?"

"Yeah… it's only 10 days away, you know. I really should be getting some shopping done… on that note, what do you want for Christmas, Greg?" His eyes widen a bit; I can tell he wasn't expecting me to ask him.

"Um… actually, I'm pretty good. I already got one thing I really wanted for Christmas." I smile happily at him.

"Me too." He leans in and kisses me gently on the lips; the snow sticks to my hair and I kiss him back. He tastes like chocolate. He pulls back and looks into my eyes adoringly, and reaches up and brushes the snow from my hair. "How much longer until shift starts?" I ask, leaning into his chest while his arms wrap around me.

" We still have half an hour until we have to start leaving." I grin and snuggle deeper into his chest. He plants a kiss on the top of my head and we stare at the falling snow together.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

My eyes flutter open and I look around sleepily. Snow has blanketed every inch of the park, including mine and Greg's outstretched legs. Then I realize what's happening.

"Greg… wake up. Greg!" I turn around and shake him forcefully. His eyes snap open and he looks at me, eyes still dull with sleep.

"What is it?"

"What time is it?" He groans and unwraps his arms from around me in order to look at his watch.

"Oh, damn!" He tries to get up, but I'm still entangled with him. I move quickly out of his way and he jumps up. He reaches out his hand and helps me up, and without pausing for a breath, leans over and starts scooping our picnic things into the basket. I bend down and help him.

"How long do we have, Greg?"

"Two minutes until shift starts."

"Shit." The things in the basket, we scamper to Greg's car, tripping over our own feet as we throw the things inside and get into the car. Greg starts and engine and backs out like a madman. I squeeze my eyes shut and hope we get there okay.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Still scurrying like crazy, we stumble into the break room. Sara, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Grissom all stare at Greg and me; we're both red-faced, panting with our pants wet from the snow. Muttering apologies, we sit next to each other. As slowly the focus switches back to Grissom, Greg reaches over and grabs my hand under the table, squeezing it gently.

"Now that Greg and Alexis have decided to join us… everyone's name is in this…" Grissom holds it up with a bit of distaste. "Santa hat. So everyone just reach in and grab a name, then bring their present by the 23rd at the latest." I nod, familiar with this. We did it last year, too; only then I didn't really know anyone in the lab. I had gotten Grissom and bought him a book about rare spiders. His face had broken out in a huge grin when he'd received it, making me feel really at home in the lab for the first time. Someone had given me a certificate for Starbucks, further proof that no one really knew me at that point. I still put a smile on my face when I received it.

Grissom held out the hat in front of me. I reached in, fishing around for a piece of paper. _Greg, Greg, Greg…_ I prayed. My fingers found a piece of paper and pulled it out. Sara leaned in from my other side, and Greg fished through the hat. I unfolded the piece of paper.

_Gil Grissom_

I let my breath out, trying to hide my disappointment. What are the odds that I'd get Grissom again? I let my hand fall to my lap. Sara looked straight ahead, but under the table, she extended her hand, her piece of paper folded in the palm of her hand. I reached out and took it, swapping it for my own. Sara smiled at me, and I unfolded my new piece of paper.

_Greg Sanders_

I smiled happily at Sara. Grissom took the remaining piece of paper from the hat and everyone started talking together.

"How did you know?" Sara rolled her eyes at me.

"Please, Alexis. This is the second shift in a row you two have showed up late, together." I blushed furiously, looking out the corner of my eye to see if Greg had noticed anything. He was talking to Warrick, and thankfully was unaware of our conversation.

"Okay, everyone, let's focus on the case." We all stopped talking and sat attentively, listening to Grissom's every word.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Shift was coming to a close, and we hadn't really gotten anywhere. Warrick and Greg had been sent off half way through shift to respond to a concerned home owner who had come home after vacation and was certain that he house had been broken into and someone was inside. There was no one inside. However, some of the woman's more valuable jewelry had been taken, so I was left missing Greg almost all shift.

The Baxter case was frustrating the hell out of me. We had found the knife that we assumed had been used to kill her, but it was still being processed in the lab. The sheets had been processed; there had been 3 sets of DNA; Gunnar's, Kelsey's, and an unknown female. Besides that, we hadn't made much progress at all.

"Alexis…" someone called me from out in the hallway. Most of the nightshift had already left. I walked out into the hallway, looking down one way for someone familiar. Suddenly, arms wrap around me from behind. Cool lips found their way to my neck and I laughed, turning around to face Greg. Instead of his chocolaty brown ones, cruel green eyes stare into mine. I inhale quickly, and Gunnar takes that opportunity to move his lips to mine. I struggle fiercely, but he's whirled me around and pinned me to a wall. Tears spring to my eyes as he roughly kisses me, his body pinning mine against the wall. I whimper in fear as he pulls away, breathing heavily onto my face. Someone's coming down the hall now, and Gunnar snaps his head towards the oncoming intruder, a hiss-like noise coming from his throat. I sob quietly, and this seems to remind him of my presence. He kisses me again, and then leans close to whisper something in my ear.

"Tell anyone and you're dead… you know, you're just like your sister."

Then lets me slump to the ground as he runs through the doors, disappearing outside. Horrified, I wrap my arms around myself, rocking back and forth and sobbing into my knees. Someone's hand touches my back and I push them away, looking up with tear-filled eyes. Sara's concerned face is there, and I quickly scramble up, standing to face her.

"Alexis?" Her voice is filled with shock. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sara, really…" she wouldn't believe me if I told her, anyway.

"Do you… do you want to go out for a cup of coffee or something?" Great.

"No, I'm… I'm good, really. See you tomorrow, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, I walk out to my car. I get inside as quickly as I can, and after locking the doors, I curl up on the seat, letting myself cry. I swear, I can almost feel Angel's little arms wrapping around me and her hands stroking my hair, trying to make me stop crying.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Yeah, I'm evil… so sue me. Alice, I hope you have a good move, and I'll write more soon!


	5. Flashbacks and Flowers

I'm terrified to live at the moment… Gunnar could be anywhere, and I'm too afraid to tell anyone what happened in the lab… would they believe me, anyway? I took the day off today. So far, I've just sat by the radiator, huddled under a blanket, and rocked back and forth while staring at the snow. Memories… so many memories are flooding back. Like the night before Angel's kidnapping.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_I bit my lower lip as I stared at my pale face in the mirror. I was 14, ugly, awkward looking. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of my life… how alone I was, how no one seemed to love me. My parents were asleep. I snuck into the kitchen and silently pulled open a drawer. With shaky breath, I pulled out a small knife, slid the drawer back shut and went into my room. I stared at my wrist. Sobbing hysterically, I placed the cool metal to my wrist. I pressed down hard and was about to draw it across my vein when I heard someone move at the door. Frantically, I threw the knife behind me and turned to look at my door. Angel stood in the doorway, an overlarge shirt hanging from her small figure. Her eyes were filled with hurt questioning._

"_What are you doing, Alexis?"_

"_Nothing, Angel. Go back to bed, you have school tomorrow." She walked towards me, looking like she was about to cry._

"_Why would you do that Alexis?" Dammit, she had seen me._

"_No one cares about me… I'm so stupid, so fucking ugly. No one will ever love me, don't you get that!" She climbed onto my bed, wrapping her small arms around me._

"_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Alexis. Someone will love you. I love you. You're my sister. I love you with all my heart. And I think you're smart and pretty." She placed her palm on my face, staring into my eyes. "Okay?" I nodded, choked up. She nodded back and slid off my bed. Then she turned and grinned at me like nothing had happened. "I love you, sis. Goodnight."_

_I waited until she left the room, then I picked up the knife again. I started to place it to my wrist, but then I realized my heart wasn't in it anymore. I put it back in the drawer and slid under my covers, thinking about what my brilliant baby sister had said._

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Gunnar's face flashes into my brain again, interrupting my last night with my sister. Those cruel green eyes… I feel like I've seen them before. I try to shake that image out of my head, but then another comes… Sam. Sam and stupid San Francisco… how could I have ever been so blind? I refuse to let myself dwell on it… I wipe away my tears and force myself up off the floor. The snow is still coming down in huge flakes, but that doesn't stop me from letting the door click shut softly behind me.

My breath mists in front of my face, and my toes seem like they're going to freeze off. I could have at least grabbed some shoes. But no, I'd rather wander the snowy Vegas streets in nothing but a bra, a nightgown, and a robe. The end. Hugging my arms around myself, I walk. I'm not really sure where I'm going. I don't think it matters.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

When I finally get home, my eyes are swollen from crying, my feet are numb from the cold snow and I can hardly breathe. God knows how many colds I caught out there. I pick up my phone and hear that there are messages. Shivering, I enter the code and listen again.

"Alexis? It's Greg. Listen, I'm worried about you. Sara said you seemed really freaked out yesterday, and I wanted to come over but Grissom said you were sick and he couldn't have anyone else get sick… look, I don't know what's going on…" his voice trailed off, and Alexis grinned. "I'm rambling! Geez. Okay. Well, please call?" there was a click, and Alexis saved the message. The next one started playing. There was no voice… just music… her breath caught in her throat as someone started singing to the music.

_**Shut up  
I don't ever wanna hear you say that again  
Baby, I'm not goin nowhere  
Look at me, you understand me?**_

_**What gave you the silly idea...that I'm about to leave,  
Girl, who you be listenin' to...they must be crazy.  
Look back and see our past and all the shit that we've been through,  
I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this bull crap take me away from you.  
Cause I've vowed to give my all and girl I'm a man of my word,  
And on that word I'll stand tall bein' without you sounds absurd.**_

_**You never have to question the love I have for you,  
Girl, I will put my life on bended knees for you.  
Ask all my friends they'll tell you you're all I talk about,  
Even when I go to sleep you're the only one I dream about.  
See I'm your picture, girl and baby you are my frame,  
That's why I know our love will stay the same.**_

_**So dry your weeping eyes weeping eyes girl I'm by your side,  
Just trust me I'm that guy I'm in it for the long ride.**_

_**I will never leave, no  
You don't have to worry, girl I'll be right there for you  
I will never leave, no  
Baby, can't you see that I was born to be with you  
I will never leave, no  
God put us together nothing can't take that away  
I will never ever leave, no  
Now until forever I'll be with you the rest of my days**_

Alexis' eyes were wide with fear. He had found her. Even from goddamned jail, he had found her. She hurled the phone against the wall, not caring the slightest bit when it shattered. Tears blurred her vision and she whirled around to lock her door. As she was fumbling with the deadbolt, a loud knock came from the other side. Alexis breathed in sharply.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone! You got what you wanted! Leave me alone!" She firmly locked the deadbolt and fled into her bedroom, sobbing hysterically on her bed.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Greg's eyes were watery and wide. He just stared, disbelieving, at Alexis' door. What had he done wrong? Alexis had screamed at him like he was attacking her! Not allowing himself to cry, Greg let the bouquet of roses drop to the ground and he dejectedly got in his car and drove home.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Alexis had dozed off without meaning to; tears still lay wet on her cheeks. The sun was just coming up outside, and cautiously; Alexis unlocked the door and reached out to grab the newspaper. But there was more than the newspaper waiting for her. A bunch of red roses and beautiful lilies had withered on her doorstep as she slept. Her heart clenched at the sight of them, and she withdrew once more into the haven of her house, feeling guilty for reasons she didn't know.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

A/N: The long awaited update. Sorry it's so short... I don't own that creepy song... shudder... I'll update soon!


	6. Finally love

The sun is shining, but I can't feel its warmth as I get into my car to go to work. Sam would have never brought me flowers… but who else would have showed up on my doorstep? I am so not the type to have secret admirers or anything like that… why didn't' they leave a card or something? Honestly, I don't even remember anyone knocking at the door anymore, really. Just terror gripping me…that is really ridiculous. Sam can't find me from jail. There's no way.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As shitty as the day had started out, my heart lights up when I see Greg standing in the DNA lab, his face focused. I can't help but smile, imprinting the image in my brain. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I knock softly on the doorframe, and he looks up quickly. Why does he look so hurt?

"Morning, Greg." He just nods, throwing me completely off. "Greg?" He stares blankly, his eyes empty. "What's wrong?"

"I should ask you the same question." I step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"What was with you this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I came by to see you and you weren't exactly welcoming." He turns back to the microscope. My face flushes as I remember the flowers, me yelling…

"I'm so sorry Greg… I didn't know that was you, and I-"

"Is someone after you or something?" He looks up at me, his eyes pleading. I have never seen Greg this desperately worried in my life. "I mean, why are you always so tense and worried? You can talk to me, Alexis." And the freaky thing is, I really want to tell him. I've never told anyone besides the police.

"Come over after work, okay? We'll talk, I promise." I want to kiss him, hold him, anything to ease his worries. And while my heart is clenched with nerves and guilt, I can't help but realize no one has ever really cared that much about me. Tears come to my eyes, and I walk away before Greg can see me crying.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I want to badly to bust Gunnar for the murder, but with no new evidence and some things still being processed, there's not much I can do tonight. When shift is finally over, I've forgotten the whole day, exhausted with frustration.

My door has never looked so welcoming, and I fumble with my key clumsily and shove it in the hole. My living room now seems comforting instead of the closed in dark space it had seemed to be earlier. I immediately collapse on my couch and doze off.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I can't have been asleep for ten minutes when the door bell rings. Annoyed, I lazily slink to the door and pull it open. Greg is standing there, and I feel self-conscious. I want to run to a mirror and make sure I look okay, but his face is determined and I'm pretty sure he's not here to look at me. I step aside, a silent invitation for him to come on. He does, standing awkwardly, waiting for me to instruct him further.

"Sit down, please." He sits on the couch, his eyes still clouded. I sit next to him, taking his hand in mine. It feels so good just to touch him.

"Now, what's wrong?" we both ask each other at the same time. I grin at him, and he gives me a small smile back.

"You said you'd talk, Alexis." He timidly strokes my hair, staring into my eyes. "Do you still want to?" My stomach clenches again, but Greg means the world to me, and if he asks me to talk… how can I not?

"Yeah, Greg… well, it's not really that big of a deal, really. Um… just… well, when I lived in San Francisco, I was about 19 and I had this really good friend named Sam." I really don't know how to put any of this, and to make matters worse, I'm already starting to cry. Greg wiping my tears away as they fall is only making me feel guilty. "Um… he wanted to date me, but I always told him no because I wasn't in love with him, or anything close. But we used to hang out together because he was fun to be around, sometimes. One night, he asked if he could come over to watch a movie… and I said yes. Sam showed up at my door, but didn't have a movie. He said he figured we could watch one of the ones I had. When I bent over to look through our movies, he attacked me from behind. I tried to fight him off, but he was a lot bigger and stronger than me… he, um… he forced me to the floor and raped me. Then he beat me until I was unconscious and… I really don't know what happened after that. As soon as I woke up, I called the police. They found him a few days later." Tears are flowing down my face… I know I should probably follow up with a happy thought, like how much I'm in love with Greg now, but I can't talk. Greg is holding me close to him, rocking me back and forth, whispering things to me that I can barely hear… truthfully, I'm not listening. He kisses the top of my head. And suddenly, I have the strength to tell him even more, the most important part.

"You're so much different than that, Greg. You know… I've really loved you since the first time I met you. I know that may sound stupid, but I haven't stopped thinking about you since that day." I realize I'm rambling, and I sit still for a moment. "Greg, please say something." I look up at him, and he's smiling gently at me, tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me before, Alexis?" He kisses my lips softly, and I smile. "I've felt the same way… I just figured I wasn't good enough for you." Now I kiss him.

"You've always been more than good enough for me." Our lips find each other's again. Greg puts his hands on my lower back, supporting me perfectly. I run my fingers through his hair. His tongue finds its way into my mouth, and I touch the tip of mine to his, giddy with euphoria. I take my hands under his shirt, feeling his strong chest. He parts from me for a moment, staring into my eyes. But I don't want to stop…

"Greg…" I moan softly, nibbling his bottom lip gently. Pressing close to each other, we find our way to the bedroom, exploring each other's bodies.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

I wake up slowly… Greg is staring lovingly at me, his brown eyes sparkling. I smile at him and gently kiss him.

"Morning." He grins back. He is so gorgeous… I was right the first day I met him. Inside and out, Greg Sanders is perfect.

"How long do we have until shift starts?"

"Five hours." I grin into my pillow and roll over, stretching my arms. He kisses me again, and I moan into his lips. My phone is ringing in the living room, but I can hardly hear it. The machine picks up, and a voice flows into the bedroom. I freeze, and Greg, feeling my body tense, stops kissing me and grabs my hand.

"You little slut… did you really think we couldn't find you? You can't hide… they weren't going to keep me in jail forever. I love you, baby, and don't worry… I'll see you real soon." He hangs up, and I can't stop shaking. Greg holds me close, staring wide-eyed towards the living room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sara and Nick arrive within a half an hour. Neither of them comments on the fact that Greg and I are both here together, but Sara does grin mischievously at me. I smile a bit… anything to take my mind off what seems to be happening. Nick checks out my phone while Sara watches.

"It's a blocked call… we can get someone over here to see if they can find out where it was from if you want."

I shake my head.

"No… thanks, you guys, it's probably nothing." I smile at both of them, despite the pit in my stomach. Nick and Sara give each other doubtful glances, but I smile again and reassure them I'm fine.

As soon as they've left, I can see the questioning in Greg's eyes.

"Alexis, why did you do that? Don't you want to find him? What if he hurts you again?"

"What good would it do to find him, Greg? He hasn't done anything to me again. The police can't do anything."

"Alexis, if he hurts you again…" all that childlike joy is gone from Greg's eyes. "I don't know what I'd do."

"I'll be fine, Greg. Really."

"You realize he'll probably kill you if he finds you?"

"Gee thanks for reminding me of that pleasant detail," I tease, rubbing my nose against his. "I need to take a shower and clean up, okay? I'll see you at work. Really, Greg… he's not going to come over today, anyway. I'll be fine." He kisses me, and then lingers close to my body, like he'll never see me again.

"I love you," he yells to me as he slams the door. I'd answer him, but I swear to god I just heard my bedroom window open.


	7. All the tears in the world

A/N: Graphic rape scene in this chapter, people. Be warned. Alice, sorry it took me so long, I've been out of town!

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR RAPE**

* * *

My throat is tight. I want to call out for Greg, or call back into the bedroom to see who's there, but I honestly can't make a sound. Slowly, I walk towards the bedroom. My gun is on the coffee table, and I grab it as I ease down the hallway. My hands are shaking, and I fling myself around to corner to face whoever is in my house.

Sam hasn't changed; his eyes are the same piercing green, the same cruel sneer. He laughs as he sees my terrified face.

"Hey, babe. Long time no see, huh?" I cock the gun, trying not to cry in terror.

"Don't you dare get any closer Sam, do you hear me?"

"You think you can beat me now?" He shook his head, laughing. It sends shivers down my spine. "You couldn't do it when you were 19, and you sure as hell can't do it now. Mm mm mm… wasn't that a night to remember, Alexis? You were so soft…"

"Shut the fuck up, Sam!" I screech, feeling like I'm going to vomit. Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind, brining my gun hand up under my own chin and shoving the gun into my neck.

"You've met my brother, Gunnar?" Sam smiled maliciously, coming towards me. I try to even out my breathing, but I'm still shaking. Sam whirls me around before I can react, taking his brother's place. Gunnar is grinning at me too. Sam smells my hair, moaning.

"You smell just the way you did that night… fear. Don't worry, Alexis." He licks my cheek, hissing in my ear as his tongue trails across my face. "I'll finish the job this time." I can't help it; I vomit. Gunnar steps back, disgusted, but Sam looks aroused. "Oh Alexis… tell me… are you going to shake the same way you did then? Try to fight me, or just accept it? Will you taste as good, my love?" He shoves his tongue into my mouth, groaning with pleasure. I move to bite his tongue, but he pulls it out before I can. "Hm, obviously that won't work. Don't worry, my love… there are other places I'd much rather put my tongue…" his eyes suddenly flare up and he wraps his hands around my throat, tossing the gun to the ground. I struggle against him, and then everything turns black.

* * *

Greg smiled at nothing in particular as the water from the shower flowed down his body. He was worried for Alexis, but she was right; there wasn't any real immediate danger. He wrapped the towel around him, drying off.

Greg bounced through the doors to the crime lab like usual, looking around for Alexis. He'd just seen her two hours ago, but already he missed the way she smiled. But Alexis wasn't there. Worried, Greg dialed her number; no response. Suddenly, Greg felt like crying.

* * *

I wake up, my head throbbing. I immediately analyze my current situation; my hands are secured to the ceiling, my feet to the floor, leaving me suspended between the two ropes. I have no idea where I am. My body starts shaking again as I force myself to accept that Sam attacking me wasn't a dream; he has me again. Sam walks into the room, nothing but his boxers on. Gunnar trails behind, leering at us. My bottom lip begins to quiver as Sam comes close, groping me. I gag, disgusted and horrified, as Sam puts his hand down my pants. Before he does anything though, he pulls it back out.

"No, that wouldn't be fair to you, now would it? Why let you think that this time will be any better?" He violently rips off my pants, leaving me exposed.

"Oh god, Sam, please, no… you don't have to do this again. Please, god, don't do this." He slaps me hard, licking his lips.

"Don't scream this time, Alexis. It made it so hard to enjoy myself that way last time." Before I can say anything, he thrusts into me, grinding roughly against me. I cry out in pain, tears falling down my naked body. Gunnar is watching in a corner, touching himself as he watches with sick pleasure. I moan, unable to focus on anything but Sam sliding roughly in and out of me. His hand comes up, trailing across my chest before slapping across my mouth. I scream into his palm, and he just laughs.

* * *

"So, Alexis… you ever fall in love?" I refuse to answer this, just as he's refused to put my clothes back on me. I can't do anything but hang there, a shadow of a person, no dignity or hope left. "You will fucking answer me, Alexis, or we'll do it again."

"Give me back my clothes, you bastard." He turns, staring at me.

"But you look so beautiful, darling. Now answer the question."

"Yes. I'm in love."

"Oh, so the guy leaving your place this morning…"

"Why are you doing this, Sam? Why are you keeping me here!" He smiles.

"You know me, babe. I like to get my moneys worth. And from the way you just were… you'll be hanging there for a while." I spit at him, turning my head away. "What, you think someone's going to save you?" I don't say anything, tears falling slowly from my eyes. He suddenly is right there, slapping me again and again. "You answer me when I ask you questions!"

"Go _fuck_ yourself, Sam!" He stops, laughing.

"Why do that when I have you here? And babe, stop crying. All the tears in the world could save you." I look away from him as he touches me, thinking of Greg. How long can he do this? How long can he leave me here, praying Greg will save me? I don't know how long I'll be able to take it… I really don't.

* * *

I'm well aware that most of this chapter was just nasty rape… but I wanted to update, and also wanted to get the plot rolling again. And plus, I'm mad right now, so I took it out on the character! Lol, so sorry about that. I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
